Sweaty Hugs from Eren
by raisenbread
Summary: Eren gets back from the gym and tries to hug Levi. Ew? I'm not sure. I personally would not mind.


**A/N - Sorry for all these A/N things but they're really fun to do haha. Enjoy some sweaty hugs from Eren. Or enjoy watching him and his waifu 'argue.' *Praying it's not too cheesy. Or cliche.* Cheers!  
**

* * *

Eren didn't realize how sweaty he was until he tried to give Levi a hug. At first he thought the man was avoiding him. Hurt by his stoic expression and stalky movements he pushed himself onto the older man. Eren wanted a hug and he was getting a hug no matter what. He made it tight, _really _tight because he knew it would irk Levi in some unknown way, whether it be because it was too tight or not tight enough. Not that Levi would ever say it _wasn't_ tight enough. The day Eren heard that from Levi would be the day he died and sat in heaven with a thousand Levi's throwing themselves at his marvelous self. _"Yeah right." _That said, it kind of pissed him off when he felt Levi trying to push himself away from him, only making Eren hug him tighter.

"Eren, you're sweaty as fuck. Let go." Levi's voice was muffled against the boys shirt, also because Levi was trying his best not to breathe.

That surprised Eren. He had jumped to the conclusion that Levi had suddenly lost any and all interest in him.

"That's it? I'm sweaty?"

"Yeah, and you stink, now let go you're getting me dirty."

Eren happily let go and held Levi at arms length, hands on the man's shoulders.

"Why do you look so happy?"

"No reason, hahaha!" The grin that spread across Eren's face so naturally sort of scared the older man. _"What is he trying to smile through?"_

"Eren, tell me what you did or I swear I'll kill you."

"Huh? I didn't do anything. I went to the gym." His eyes were wide, wondering what he had done wrong. A silent moment passed as Eren tried to understand what Levi was trying to get at. But in the end he reached a completely different conclusion._"Whatever, Levi doesn't hate me." _That huge grin returned to his face, lighting up the whole room to the point Levi thought he would have to squint.

"I can see you were just at the gym." He looked Eren up and down, awarding him with a small clap.

"That's all I get? A clap?"

"What else do you want?"

"I can tell you a lot of things that I want."

"I don't want to hear."

"L-Levi!"

He saw that Eren was pouting, eyes wide and tearing up. Levi had in fact crossed some sort of line in the boys heart. He thought for a second about what he would say next to get that expression off his face, disliking the very thought of Eren being sad about anything. But then he thought, _"Actions are better than words. Maybe then he won't be so pouty." _

"Look, Eren, I never said I didn't know. I never said I wasn't going to give you what you wanted."

You could practically see his ears perk up.

"I know..but-"

Eren's self degrading thoughts were cut off and washed away when Levi used his hand that was on the back of Eren's neck to pull his lips towards his own.

Eren enjoyed the kiss, that unexpected kiss from Levi, but it made him hungry for more, and once he got a little of Levi he wanted all of Levi. No exceptions.

But before he could get the full version Levi cut the kiss, unwilling to reward the unworthy. Or the unclean for that matter.

Eren looked down at the man, wondering why he had stopped the kiss, because Eren was pretty damn sure Levi enjoyed that as much as he did. Considering the little moans that escaped the man's lips.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not rewarding you until you're clean."

"You mean..."

"Yes Eren, go shower."

"Do I have too..?"

"Go. Now."

Eren sighed. It was a little aggravating having to be clean all the time. But if it was for Levi, and it made him even a little more comfortable Eren didn't mind being a little extra clean. However, just because he was listening to what Levi had practically ordered him to do, it didn't mean he couldn't have the last laugh. Or kiss. In one smooth motion Eren was bent at the waist, fingers on other's chin, teal eyes narrowed, their faces only centimeters apart. Eren found it irresistible when Levi's face turned pink, then red when he whispered,

"I'll see you then." And placed a quick kiss on the man's lips before strutting off to the bathroom leaving a bewildered and huffed up Levi.


End file.
